1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as semiconductor packages of BGA type are encased in a tray and conveyed in the tray. The tray has a body formed with a plurality of pockets, in each of which a semiconductor is encased. Each pocket includes a support section with the semiconductor placed thereon, and a pair of first protrusions arranged on the opposite sides of the support section. The first protrusions act as a position restricting means adapted to contact the opposed sides of the semiconductor device placed on the support section (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2001-28391 and No. 2000-318789, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 6-27589, and Japanese Patent No. 2852872, for example). The interval between the first protrusions is equal to the semiconductor device (JP 2001-28391) or slightly larger than the length of the semiconductor device (JP 2002-318789). Therefore, the pair of the first protrusions can positively hold the semiconductor device in position.
Further, each pocket has a pair of second protrusions on the reverse surface side (lower surface side) of the tray where the support section is not provided. In the case where the semiconductor device is conveyed with the tray, a plurality of trays each encasing the semiconductor device are stacked one on another. In the case where two trays are stacked one on the another, the first protrusion pair of the lower tray and the second protrusion pair of the upper tray are located on the two sides of the semiconductor device supported on the support section of the lower tray. The interval between the first protrusions is substantially equal to or smaller than the interval between the second protrusions. Therefore, the first-protrusion pair defines the position of the semiconductor device, while the second protrusion pair does not define the position of a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device such as the semiconductor package of BGA type includes a substrate, a semiconductor element mounted on the substrate, a sealing resin covering the semiconductor element, a resist arranged on the side of the substrate far from the semiconductor element and external terminals arranged in openings in the resist.
In the case where the tray receives a shock or is dropped while the semiconductor device is conveyed with the tray, the semiconductor device comes into contact with the first protrusions of the tray. In such a case, the resist of the semiconductor device may come off from the substrate. Then, protective function of the resist would, undesirably, be lost.